Avalon's Daughters
by Alice Lupin
Summary: It's been 15 months since Hermione left the Wizarding World. But when she runs into an old friend, he convinces her to return. Will she get together with her daughter, Athena's father? Or will someone else win her heart? Sequel to Love Found In War!
1. Chapter 1 Her New Life

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_If you haven't read Love Found In War yet, you should read it before reading this story!_

**Chapter 1 - Her New Life**

_Waaaaaa!_

Hermione Granger sighed and flung her warm blankets to the side of the bed. She crossed her room and the hall into her 6-month-old daughters bedroom.

"Hey, Athena Rose." She cooed picking up her little girl. She went to the rocker and pulled down her nightgown to feed Athena. She studied her daughter while she ate. Athena looked almost exactly like her, which Hermione was greatful for. Athena opened her eyes and Hermione sighed again. Her eyes were exactly the same shape and shade as Remus Lupin's, her father. Hermione sat and thought about her current situation. She missed her friends more and more everyday. She felt bad about not telling Remus about his daughter. She placed Athena in her crib and went back to bed.

The next morning she dropped off Athena at her first day of day care and returned to work after an 8-month maternity leave. She started the day at Comstocks Bookstore then went to Jenny's Cafe. Halfway through her shift at Jenny's she approach a table with a man about her age istting alone.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Hermione?!" Hermione looked up in shock. The man had jet back hair and briliant emerald eyes covered in round glasses. It was Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Is this where you've been this whole time?" Hermione nodded. "When to you have a break?"

"About 15 minutes." She said looking at the clock.

"Come have a bite with me on your break and we'll catch up. I'll take a bowl of your clam chowder and a coffee. Oh, and a peice of toast." Hermione took his order and brought it back to the cook.

15 minutes later she had a ham sandwich and she was talking to one of her best friends.

"So why did you leave?" He asked her.

"I didn't want people to judge me."

"Why would anyone judge you?"

"I have a 6-month-old daughter Harry." She admitted. Harry stared at her like she was stupid.

"And why would anyone judge you for that? No one is judging me and Ginny. We have a little boy named James. He was conceived the morning after the celebration party, as, I'm guessing, your daughter was."

"Ginny was pregnant too?" Harry nodded and pulled his wallet out. He took out a picture and handed it to Hermione. The baby in the picture looked just like Harry, with jet black hair and bright green eyes.

"And Ginny's pregnant again," Harry grinned. "It's a girl. She's 4 months along."

"Wow," Hermione said gazing at the picture. "How is everyone else doing? Ron? The rest of the Weasleys?"

"Ummm, well Ron and I are Aurors now. I make enough money that Ginny can be a stay at home mom. Ron is dating someone, but won't tell anyone who. George is still trying to run Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes by himself and doing pretty well. Percy is trying to help him but George is dead set on not having any help. Bill is still married to Fleur and she's pregnant with their first child. It's a girl. He's still working at Gringotts. Charlie is back in Romania and he's dating a girl named Melanie. Arthur got a promotion. He's now head of Muggle Realtions at the Ministry. Molly is still having bouts of depression. Neville and Luna got married about a month ago."

"Wow! Neville and Luna?"

"I know, right! No one expected it. Let's see. Draco Malfoy joined the Aurors about a month after Ron and I did. He's dating Cho Chang, they're engaged actually. She's playing Quidditch for the Hollyhead Harpies. He, Ron and I are on the same Auror team, so we've gotten pertty close, suprisingly." Hermione laughed. "Remus, is teaching at Hogwarts again. Defense. McGonagall is still headmistress. And that's pretty much it."

"I've missed you guys so much." Hermione admitted.

"Then come home 'Mione."

"I don't know if I'm ready, Harry. I don't want anyone to know who Athena's father is. It would never work out between us."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Hermione nodded and pulled out the picture she kept in her back pocket. She handed it to Harry and he studied it for a few seconds.

He handed it back to her and said, "Well, I wouldn't worry about anyone figureing out her father. She looks just like you."

"Yes, but her father knows that there's only one person I slept with around the war."

It took Hermione 3 days to make her decision and another 2 weeks to find a buyer for her house, pack everything up and in to a storage space, and quit her jobs. She missed the wizarding world, missed her friends. She knew she could get a better job in the wizarding world, where she wouldn't have to lie about her schooling and where everyone knew that she helped save their world. Harry had invited her to have dinner at his house with the Weasleys and she was getting Athena ready when Harry knocked on her door. She picked her daughter up and opened the door.

"Hey Harry."

"Hermione." Harry said stepping into the house. "I'm so glad you've decided to come back. Everyone will be thrilled to see you and Molly will just adore Athena. You've got a free babysitter whenever you want it." He laughed.

"Well, I'll be thrilled to see everyone as well. I've missed you all terribly." She finished dressing Athena and grabbed Harry's hand. "Can we make a quick stop?" Harry nodded his agreement and they walked down the road to a coffe shop. Hermione ordered something called a strawberry banana Rockstar. They walked down the road to an alley and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. They Disapperated away to Harry's house in Godric's Hollow. They landed in front of a white house with blue trim. It had a wrap around porch with a wooden swing. There was a large willow in the front yard and it had a small marble bench in front. Walking by it she saw that it was engraved with the words _'In Loving Memory Of James Edward and Lily Marie Potter'_.

"Do you remember Blaise Zabani?" Harry asked, noticing that she was looking at his bench. She nodded. "He made it. He owns his own business making furniture. That was the first thing ha made out of marble." They walked up the path and into the house. The front hall was paneled in dark wood. There was a living room to the left and a staircase to the right. They walked down the hall and Hermione looked at the pictures on the wall. There were various pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny in Hogwarts, a current picture of the Order of the Pheonix, a picture of what Hermione guessed was the Auror Department, a picture of the Weasleys, various pictures of James and Lily, and a few family photos of Harry, Ginny and James. They passed the staircase and went into the dinning room. There were 6 redheads sitting around the table, along with a little boy and a dark blonde haired man.

"Everyone! Look who I found about 3 weeks ago." Harry announced. Everyone turned towards the door.

"Hermione?!" Ron squeaked. Everyone got up and surrounded her giving her hugs and "Where have you been?"'s. Two redhead women came out of the kitchen.

"Did I hear someone say..." Ginny stopped in the middle of the dining room. "HERMIONE!" She pushed past everyone and gave her friend a huge hug. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND... Who's this?" She looked at Athena who was gazing around in wonder. Hermione laughed. Harry told everyone to sit down and Hermione would explain when everony was settled down. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the dark blonde haired amn hadn't moved from the table. Everyone sat down and Harry flicked his wand and duplicated James's highchair. Hermione placed Athena in the highchair and sat down next to her, handing her a breadstick.

"First of all," She began, "I have to apologize to everyone. The decision to leave was made very hastily and it wasn't thought through very well."

"You can say that again!" Ron said. Everyone laughed and Hermione continued.

"Second, I'd like to introduce you all to Athena Rose Granger, my daughter." Everyone looked at her dauther who was knawing on her breadstick and grinning.

"Well, she's just adorable!" Cooed Mrs. Weasley. "Who's the father, dear? She looks just like you! How old is she?"

"She's is almost 7 months." Hermione said ignoring the womans first question.

"Where have you been all this time?" Remus spoke up for the first time.

"A small coutry village on the outskirts of England. I found a cute little cottage and got a job at a bookstore and antoher at a cafe, which is where I ran into Harry." The dinner continued and they continued to ask Hermione questions. It was nearing the end of dinner when Remus spoke again.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Everyone looked at her.

"Umm, well, I'll probably check into a hotel until I can find a place to live. I have quite a bit of money saved up, so I can afford a fairly decent house. After that I'll need to find a job, I'm thinking either a healer or a teacher."

"You can stay at Grimmauld Place with me." Remus suggested. "Just until you find a place."

"Oh, umm that's nice, Remus. Thank you." She stuttered. "I'll consider it." They slowly migrated to the living room after dinner. Ginny laid out a blanket in the middle of the floor and Harry placed little James and Athena on the blanket. They looked at eachother for a few seconds then Athena laid down and closed her eyes. James laid next to her with his head near her shoulder and they quickly fell asleep together

"Aww! How cute! Maybe they'll get together some day." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that? They're only 7 months old." Everyone began talking and Hermione sat back and gazed at her daughter, considering Remus's suggestion. Everyone started slowly departing until it was just Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Remus. Ginny got up a put James to bed. Athena was sound asleep on Ron's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind.

"So, Ron," Ginny said, coming back into the living room. "When are we gonna meet this mystery girl?"

"She's uh, She's busy a lot" Ron said turning red.

"Well, what's her name?" Hermione asked join Ginny in their favorite game, 'Gang Up On Ronnykins'

"I'd uh, I'd rather not say."

"So we know her?" Harry joined in. "She probably went to Hogwarts." Ginny nodded. "What house was she in?" Ron mumbled something incomprehensible. "What was that?" Harry asked grinning.

"She was in Slytherin ok?!" Ron blurted.

"Slytherin? Really?" Hermione said.

"Oh, no! Not Millicent Bulstrode?!" Ginny gasped.

"No Ginny! You know she's in Azkaban with her parents." Ron said.

"Well then, who is it?" Harry asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh or judge!" They all nodded and he took a deep breathe. "I'm dating Pansy Parkinson." Their jaws dropped. Pansy Parkinson looked very much like a pug in Hogwarts. She had sepnt a few years in the muggle world and gotten plastic surgery, she was now quite beautiful. She had sleek black hair that fell in layers to the middle of her back and a smooth face, without that horrible upturned nose. She played Chaser for Puddlemere United, very well.

"Wow Ron" Harry said. "Good for you. How long have you been together?"

"About 6 months." Ron replied, still red. "Speaking of, I gotta get going. She'll be home soon." He got up and handed Athena carefully to Hermione and said his good-byes.

Hermione made up her mind to stay with Remus for a while and they left.

"So, I think I figured out who Athena's father is." Harry said. He and Ginny were laying in bed.

"Ya, me too. Who do you think it is?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But I think it might be Remus."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"So you can stay in whatever room you want." Remus said. They had arrived at Grimmauld Place and Hermione was amazed at how much it had changed. It no longer had an air of neglect and forbiddenness. They had finally take Mrs. Blacks portrait down. "I'm in Sirius's old room, so if you need anything that's where I'll be. Either there or the Drawing Room." Hermione nodded and he continued akwardly. "You can stay as long as you like. I go back to Hogwarts next month." With that they headed up the stairs. Hermione choose the room next to his and they went into their rooms for a night of rest. For one of them.

Remus laid in bed, listening to Hermione put Athena to bed and climb in to bed herself. A few hours later he gave up on sleep and went down to the kitchen for a cup of tea. He finished making his tea and wandered back to his room. He stopped in front of Hermione's room. He set his tea on the railing and pushed her door open. He walked quietly over to Athena's crib and studied her. There was a very good chance that he was her father and he knew it. But the fact that she looked just like Hermione made it difficult. He walked over to Hermione's bed and gazed at her. He couldn't beleive she was home again. Just like that. The wolf inside him howled in happiness and he pushed it away. If Athena really was his daughter, she had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him by running away. He sighed and left her room.


	2. Chapter 2 Mate

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 2 - Mate**

Hermione woke to the sound of something falling down the stairs. Quickly jumoing out of bed she shot out of her room, wand drawn. Remus was lying in a heap at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Remus!" She gasped lowering her wand and flying down the stairs. "Are you ok?" She asked, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine." He said, standing up. "Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet and I tripped over something." They looked up to the top of the stairs to find Athena's blanket lying there innocently.

"I'm sorry. I must have dropped it last night."

"Don't worry about it." Remus said waving a hand.

"Where are you going so early?"

"I thought I'd take a trip to Diagon Alley and stock up on some supplies. I need to figure out what books to get for my classes this year."

"Would you mind if Athena and I come? She's never been to Diagon Alley." Remus nodded and said he'd be in the kitchen when they were ready. Hermione walked back in her room to find Athena grasping her feet in the air. "Come one Pumpkin." She lifted Athena out of her crib and began getting ready for their trip. "We're going to Diagon Alley today!"

When Hermione was finished getting them both ready she left the room and headed for the kitchen. There they took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. Athena squealed in delight as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. She had never seen magic being done and every new thing she saw delighted her to no end. Her and Remus split ways and Hermione wandered through Diagon Alley for the first time in over a year. She decided to get a new set of robes. She was in Madam Malkins when she ran into him.

"Granger?" She turned around to find Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Malfoy!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you disappeared?" He asked politely.

"Umm, ya I did. But Harry convinced me to come back." They stood there and talked for a while until it was Hermione's turn to get her robes done. Draco asked her about Athena and what she'd been doing, along with what she was planning to do now.

"Well, owl me sometime." He said finally. "Maybe we can have lunch together or something." He smiled at her and left the shop. Hermione was shocked at the new Malfoy, to say the least.

That night, Hermione and Remus were eating dinner while Athena splashed soup everywhere. Remus had bought her some toys at Diagon Alley and she was absolutley fasinated with the small flying objects. They were various magical creatures in miniature, a Hippogriff, an owl, a dragon, and many others. He had also bought her a child's play wand that shot different colored sparks, or flowers, or shot water. She had already hit her mother in the face with water once and she giggled like mad at Hermione's shocked face. After dinner Hermione put Athena down for bed and she went in the next room to the Drawing Room, where she was reading her newest book when Remus came in.

"Can I ask you something?" He said sitting down acrossed from her. Hermione nodded and marked her page before setting it on the table next to her. "Why did you leave?" Hermione sighed.

"I found out I was pregnant." She replied.

"So? Lots of people get pregnant."

"Well, I didn't want anyone to judge me for one night of bad decision making."

"No one would have judged you. You helped save the Wizarding World."

"Yes well, that doesn't change the fact that I was only 18, not married and pregnant."

"But," Remus argued. "You must have known that everyone would have helped you. And why didn't you just tell the father?"

"I didn't tell him because no one would approve."

"And why not?" Hermione sighed in frustration and went to bed without another word.

Remus was laying in bed arguing with the wolf inside him.

_'I know I'm Athena's father.'_ He thought

_'And what are you going to do? Announce it to the world?' _Moony argued.

_'Maybe, maybe not. But I could help her.'_

_'Then go help.'_

_'But she's right. No one would approve. I'm almost twice her age. And because of you, everyone see's me as dangerous.'_

_'We both know she's never cared about me. And we both know that we need her!'_

_'No WE don't. YOU do. I however have more self control.'_

_'Go to her.'_

_'No'_

_'Yes'_

_'NO!' _Moony growled. _'Fine. Just a quick peek, though'_

Remus threw the covers from his body and climbed out of bed. He tiptoed to Hermione's door and pushed it open. He crossed the room, glancing in Athena's crib and sat carefully on the edge of Hermione's bed. He felt his control slipping and Moony's growing and tried to fight it. But he knew it was a loosing battle. He felt his eyes shift color from bright blue to brilliant purple and Moony growled, the sound echoing around the room.

_'We shouldn't be here!'_ He screamed at Moony.

_'Shut up human.'_ Moony replied. Moony edged closer to Hermione and he brethed in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and lavender. Remus tried to resist the urge to bury his face in her neck but Moony won as usual. Carefully, Moony leaned over her and kissed her forehead before nuzzling his head in her neck. Hermione shifted and Moony sat up, looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Remus?" She asked groggily.

"No," Growled Moony. Hermione smiled in recognition.

"Hello, Moony." He smiled a wolfish grin as Remus fought for control. Moony shook his head a few times.

"My human is trying to regain control. But I won't let him. You must tell me. Is Athena my cub?" Hermione looked at him apprehensively before nodding her head slowly. "Why did you run?"

"Because I was scared. It was one night. We were both drunk. I didn;t know how Remus felt about it. About us."

"Why didn't you simply ask us?"

"I don't know." Hermione sat up carefully and Moony growled at her night gown. It was a spaghetti strap, pale blue with black lace for the hem. Hermione blushed and tried to cover herself. Moony chuckled.

"I have seen you in much less than this. There is no need for modesty." Moony pulled the blankets from her and growled in appreciation. The night gown was just long enough to cover her butt when standing up. But she was NOT standing up. Hermione placed a hand on Moony's cheek and he nuzzled into it. "I have decided."

"Decided what?" Hermione asked.

"You will be my mate." Remus mentally cringed. "My human doesn't like this. But he has no control over it. You have until the full moon to decide. Once I have choosen my mate, I must mark you before the full moon." With that Moony sunk back into Remus's mind. Remus stared at her in horror.

"Hermione!" Remus choked. "I'm... I'm sorry." He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Hermione heard him run down the stairs and out the front door. Hermione sighed and laid back down, drifting to sleep.

"Harry?" Hermione called, entering the Godric's Hollow house. "Are you here?"

"In the study!" He called. Hermione walked down the hall and entered the library, which served as Harry's study. "Hey, what's up?"

"Moony choose me as his mate." Hermione said sitting down heavily and sitting Athena on her lap.

"Wow!" Harry said turning to face her. "How does Remus feel about that?"

"He doesn't like it of course. I... I told Moony that Athena is his."

"Is she?" Hermione nodded and Harry smiled. "I knew it! So what's the problem? You don't have feelings for him?"

"No! That's not it at all." Just then an owl flew through the window and landed next to Hermione. Seeing the it was adressed to her Hermione pulled the scroll off the birds foot. Athena reached for the bird and it bent it's head so she could pet him. "It's from Professor McGonagall. She needs a Charms teacher this year." Hermione borrowed Harry's quil and replied that she would think about it and sent the owl off.

"So what's the problem?"

"Remus is the problem. He doesn't want to be with me."

"Hermione," Harry began. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He does wan tyou. He's just afraid that you don't want him." They talked for a while and Hermione knew what she had to do. She left Athena at Harry's, promising to return in the morning, and flooed back to Grimmauld Place to get ready for the night.

Remus returned to Grimmauld Place to soft music and candles. He smelled something in the kitchen and went to investigate. He found Hermione setting plates of spaghetti on the table. She looked up he came in.

"We need to talk." She said as he sat down.

"Umm, ok. About what?" He said slowly.

"Moony has choosen me. You know that Athena is yours." He nodded. "So, I need to know how you feel about all that." Remus chewed slowly, wondering what to say.

"I'm thrilled to have children."

"And?" Hermione persisted.

"And... I'm not sure what to think about Moony's decision." Hermione stood up and walked around the table. She pulled Remus chair out and sat on his lap straddling him.

"How about now?"

"Hermione, what's going on?" Remus asked finally.

"What's going on, is that you have a decision to make. Before the full moon, if I'm correct. I've made my decision. Now it's up to you." She watched as his eyes turned bright purple.

"So, you've made your decision?" Moony asked.

"Yes."

"And what, may I ask, is your choice?"

"I want to be with Remus, with you." Moony nodded.

"Then all that's left is for Remus to decide. Then you will be mine." Remus's eyes truned back to their normal bright blue and he shook his head.

"I really hate it when he does that."

"I kinda like it." Hermione said smiling.

"So you really want to be with me?" Hermione nodded. Remus sighed and pushed her off. "I need to think." Remus got up and left Hermione standing in the kitchen.

Around 11 that night there was a knock on Hermione's door. She put her book away and called for Remus to come in. Remus pushed the door open and crossed the room quickly. He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her hard. His hand slid up her shirt and flitted across her stomach. He pulled abck and pulled her shirt above her head.

"Wasting no time are we?" She asked smiling slightly. He pulled back, breathing hard.

"I've made my decision. I want you." He said softly before kissing her again. His shirt soon followed hers, along with both of their pants and underwear. Remus trailed his hand down her side and inbetween her thighs. He pulled back and looked at her. She watched as his eyes shifted from bright blue to a mix of blue and purple. "Now I makr you as mine." Moony growled. He pushed her back on the bed and slid down her body, inhaling the musty scent coming from her core. He slid a finger over the bundle of nerves nestled between her folds and her head fell back. She knew that this would probably hurt and that he was trying to distract her from it, for which she was thankful. He pushed a finger inside her, then added another, leaving his thumb to make circles around her clit. She felt his lips on her thigh before a pian shot through her body as he bit down on her upper thigh. He sucked gently and rubbed her clit a little faster. The pain quickly receded to intense pleasure and she felt her self explode.

Seconds or hours later, she didnt know which, he slid back up her body and pushed his throbbing member inside her.

"Home," Remus growled, as he began rocking against her. Hermione's hands explored his back and chest, finally burrying in his hair and pulling his head down for a searing kiss. It didn't take long until Remus exploded inside her, followed quickly by Hermione's own orgasm. Remus smiled as Moony howled silently in triumph. In 9 months they would have another cub around the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Change Of Pace

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 3 - Change of Pace**

Remus seemed a bit distant after that night. Hermione considered consulting Harry about it but she didn't want to bug him with her problems. She spent the days at Grimmauld Place taking care of Athena and trying to decide wether or not to accept Professor McGonagalls offer. She finally sent an owl to her with a few questions about the other Professors and what she would do with Athena during classes. She received an owl back an hour later.

Dear Hermione,  
First of all, you may call me Minerva if you'd like, as I am not longer your Professor. Second, I have spoken to a friend of yours, a house elf named Dobby, and he would be delighted to watch little Athena during your classes. The other Professors are as follows:  
Ancient Runes: Bathsheba Babbling  
Arithmancy: Septima Vector  
Astronomy: Aurora Sinistra  
Care Of Magical Creatures: Rubeus Hagrid  
Charms: Unfilled  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Remus Lupin  
Divination: Sibyll Trelawny  
Flying: Oliver Wood  
Herbology: Neville Longbottom  
History Of Magic: Cuthbert Binns  
Muggle Studies: Bill Weasley  
Potions: Draco Malfoy  
Transfiguration/Head Mistress: Minerva McGonagall  
Please owl me your decision by August 25.

Sincerly,  
Miverva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

Hermione breifly wondered if Minerva had a stamp that said her name and title, or if she had to write it everytime she wrote a letter. She was shocked that Draco was a teacher now. Harry had told her that he was an Auror now. Did he quit? She finally made up her mind and replied to Minerva's owl, agreeing to teach and asking what materials she would need. She got another reply and a pouch of galeons. She packed up Athena and Flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Hi, Ms. Can I help you find anything?" Hermione looked around to find a woman about her age looking at her. She had a cute face, framed by dark brown hair and blue eyes. Hermione glanced down at her list.

"Umm, Yes I need 'The Standard Book of Spells' Volumes 1-10, 'Household Charms and Spells' Volumes 1 and 2, and 'All You Need To Know About Charms' Volumes 1-7." Hermione listed off.

"New Hogwarts teacher?" The woman asked. Hermione nodded and followed the woman through the store. "Here's all our charms books. If you need anything else my name is Nimue." Hermione thanked the woman and sifted through the piles of books to find the one's she needed.

"Hey Granger." Hermione glanced over to find Draco striding towards her.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Charms books?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione nodded.

"I'm the new charms teacher since Flitwick finally resigned."

"Oh, cool. I'm the potions teacher there."

"Yes, I know. I thought you were an Auror though?" she questioned.

"I was. But I want a calmer life now. So McGonagall offered me a position at the beginning of summer."

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Hey, would you maybe like to go out to lunch with me today?" He asked. Hermione thought about Remus's distant behavior and agreed.

_'It's not like we're together...'_ She thought sadly. Maybe Remus had changed his mind, and was ignoring Moony's choice. She didn't know. _'Beside's,'_ She reasoned. _'It's just lunch between... What? Friends? Enemies? No, Aquaintences.'_ The walked down to The Leaky Cauldron and ordered some drinks. They both ordered tea and Hermione ordered a pumpkin juice for Athena, which she put in her tippy cup. They chatted for a while about their Hogwarts days and Draco appologized profusely for how horrible he was. Their waiter came back and they ordered. Draco ordered roasted chicken and a salad and Hermione ordered a shepards pie and chips. They ate slowly, talking about Draco's Auror work, Hermione's old jobs, Athena, whatever they could think of. Finally, Hermione said good-bye and took her books and Athena back to Grimmauld Place. She arrived to find Remus pacing in her room. He looked up as she came in a watched her place her books on the desk in the corner and change Athena's nappy, then put her down for a nap. Hermione sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Remus sat down and immediatly began. "I'm sprry I've been so distant lately. I just don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean I don't want to quit my teaching job at Hogwarts because it's the only money I make. And I refuse to stay in Harry's house with out paying some kind of rent, but on my salary and with my schedule it would be pointless and stupid to go buy my own house. But if I stick with my teaching job, we would never see eachother and I don't think I could handle that. I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship. Which is weird for a man my age, I know. But because of being a werewolf I've never gotten close enough to someone to have children or live together or anything like that. And I'm not sure I can do that right now. At least not without some time. But that's gonna be hard since your pregnant again. And I really want to be there for you with this one, since I didn't get to be there for Athena." He said this all very fast and Hermione almost didn't catch all of it.

"Pregnant?" Hermione asked slowly. "I'm pregnant again? How do you know? I haven't had any symptoms yet."

"It's a wolf thing. When a wolf marks his or her mate, a child is conceived, even if a contrception is used." Remus explained, kicking himself for saying anything.

"And you didn't tell me this because? What if I'm not ready for another child?"

"I'm sorry. You know so much about werewolves that I thought you already knew. It was unavoidable though, from the moment Moony chose you as his mate." Remus said gently. Hermione sat there, looking thoughtful.

"Well, first of all, you being at Hogwarts won't be a problem. I accepted McGonagalls request of being charms teacher." She gestured to the books on her desk. "But if you're not ready for this, then why did you do it?" She glared at him and he slumped down.

"I really don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time I guess." Hermione stood up.

"Remus Lupin! My emotions are NOT toys to be played with!" She yelled. "If you weren't 100 percent sure, you shouldn't have made me beleive you were!" She stomped out of the room, grabbing her books and levitating Athena's crib in front of her. She ran to the library, set Athena down and qickly locked the door with every charm and spell she could think of then added a sticking charm for good measure. She sat down and started reading her books. An hour later she heard a knock on the door. Then another. The door jiggled, but stayed put.

"Hermione, please come out," Remus called from the hall. "We need to talk." There was a pause, then _"Alohamora"_. The door stayed put. Remus tried multiple spells and hermione smiled to herself before casting a silencing charm on the door so she could read in peace.

"'Mione, wake up." Someone was shaking her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Harry standing over her. She glanced over at the door to see that it was still stuck shut. She sat up.

"How did you get in here?" She asked. Harry grinned.

"You really think I can't undo a sticking charm and a few locking spells?" He laughed and sat down in the chair across from her. "We need to talk, 'Mione."

"About what?" She glanced over at Athena to see that she was still sound asleep.

"Remus." Harry said, and continued quickly before she could inturupt him. "He loves you 'Mione. He just needs some time to get used to all of this."

"Yes, well, he should have thought about that before he got me pregnant again."

"You're oregnant again?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. Hermione nodded. "Well, he couldn't have known."

"Yes, Harry. He did know. When a werewolf marks his mate they conceive a child. Contrceptive or not. He knew." Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"Would you like to come stay with us?" He offered. "Until the school year starts?"

Hermione nodded. Harry helped her pack up hers and Athena's clothes. She didn't see Remus before they left. He was probably locked in his room. They apparated to Godric's Hollow and Harry helped her get set up in the guest bedroom.

The next few weeks passed quickly and it was time to go to Hogwarts to get set up there. Harry helped her go to her storage unit and shrink everything down to put into boxes. She had been keeping steady contact with Draco over the last few weeks. He seemed to have really changed.

She woke early the day she was supposed to be leaving for Hogwarts. It was a week before the students would arrive. There were supposed to Floo to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle. She took Athena to the shower with her and washed them both. Hermione got dressed in her new robes and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. She put Athena in a dress that Draco had bought for her. It was green plaid with a silk bow on the waist in front. She put her hair up in pigtails and packed all her clothes up. Saying goodbye to Harry, Ginny and James, she apparated to Hogsmeade and trecked up to the castle. She tapped the gate with her wand and the gate swung open. Dobby met her at the front doors.

"Miss 'Mione! Dobby is so glad to see you!" He wrapped his arms around her legs and she laughed. "Dobby will show you to your rooms now. Follow Dobby!" He squeaked walking down the hall. They walked up to the 5th floor and Dobby stopped in front of a dark brown door. "Does Miss 'Mione remember where the Charms classroom is?"

"Yes, Dobby. I think I do."

"Dobby needs to get to know Miss Athena. Can Dobby hold her?" Hermione smiled and carefully handed Athena to Dobby. He akwardly held her, as they were almost the same size, and grinned widely. "Dobby will play with Miss Athena until Miss 'Mione is done unpacking." Hermione walked into her rooms and began unpacking while Dobby played with Athena on the floor. Athena stared at him in awe. She had never seen a house elf before.

She finished unpacking and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She crossed the room and pulled the door open to revealed Draco.

"Getting settled in ok?" He asked.

"Yes, Dobby was watching Athena while I unpacked. He's going to watch her while I'm teaching as well." She invited him in and began making tea. Dobby left and Athena held her arms out to Draco.

"Ummm, May I?" Draco asked. Hermione turned around and nodded. Draco reached out and picked her up, placing her in his lap. She looked up at him and he smiled gently at her. Hermione placed a cup of tea on the table in front of him as Athena reached up and pulled his hair. Draco winced.

"Athena Rose!" Hermione said shocked. "I'm so sorry! She's never done that before. Athena that's not nice. It hurts." Athena frowned and pulled at her own hair and began crying. Draco laughed.

"Ya, see it hurts." Athena looked up at him again and snuggled into his chest. "Aw, I think she likes me. And she's wearing the dress I bought, cool." Athena quickly fell asleep from all the excitement of the day and Draco and Hermione talked for a while. There was another knock on the door and Hermione got up to answer it. Remus stood in the doorway.

"Hermione, can I talk to..." He faded off at the sight of Athena fast asleep in Draco's arms. Moony growled inside him and fought to the surface. He took a step towards Draco. Hermione quickly held him back.

"Moony, it's ok." She said soothingly. "He's just holding her. She's fine. He won't hurt her." Moony looked between Draco holding Athena and Hermione. He whined. "I'll come find you in a bit ok? Draco and I were just talking." She watched as Moony slowly left Remus's eyes. Remus nodded slowly and turned away.

"What was that?" Draco asked quietly.

"Athena is Remus's daughter. The wolf in him sees her as his. Wolves can get... very territorial." Hermione replied. Draco nodded and looked down at Athena, sleeping in his arms.

"So he what? Saw me as a threat?" He asked.

"Yes, basically."

"Oh," He frowned. "So, are you guys together or anything?"

"No, not really. Kind of but not quite. Moony want's to be with me, but Remus isn't ready." He nodded and got up carefully. He went into her room and placed Athena in her crib.

"Well, I better get going. Gotta start working on lesson plans and such." Hermione nodded and he walked to the door. He stopped and turned around. "Hermione?" It was the first time he had used her first name. She smiled.

"Yes, Draco?"

"If Remus changes his mind, or something..." He pasued. "Well, just know that I don't mind that Athena's not mine. I adore her... And you." He quickly turned around and left, leaving Hermione stadning in the middle of her sitting room in shock.


	4. Chapter 4 Competition

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 4 - Competition**

Hermione sent an owl to Remus and he arrived at her quarters a few minutes later. She let him in and they sat on the couch.

"What was Malfoy doing here?" Remus asked a little too polietly.

"We were just talking. He wanted to see how I was settling in and see if he could help." Remus nodded. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I... I wanted to... to apologize. For a lot of things. For losing my temper earlier today, and for everything that happened at Grimmauld Place. For not waiting until I was sure. And... Well everything else." Hermione nodded. "I also wanted to ask you if maybe I could take Athena a few nights a week. And if maybe we could spend every saturday together with her."

"I'll think about it." They talked for a while until they both needed to finish their lesson plans. Remus left and Hermione went to her room. She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking. Draco had practically told her that he wanted to be with her. She was attracted to him, there was no denying it, and he seemed to genuinely like Athena. But what would Remus think? That Draco was taking his place that's what. And what about this new baby? She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. No one but Harry and Remus knew. She would have to tell Minerva soon. Should she tell Draco? Maybe. Perhaps she would ask Draco to have lunch with her and Athena in Hogsmeade and see where things went from there. She felt that Remus was playing with her and she wasn't going to put up with it. Sure, she liked Remus but not enough to put up with him getting her pregnant practically on purpose and then leaving her.

Classes started and Hermione became extremely busy. She taught her classes, then went back to her rooms to grade papers, work on lesson plans, and take care of Athena. Draco came by every few days to help her, sometimes bringing his own papers and lesson plans.

One night, they were sitting in her living room discussing their classes. Athena was asleep in her crib.

"So," Draco said after a long silence. "Have you thought at all about what I said?" It took Hermione a second to understand what he meant. She nodded slowly.

"There's something you need to know. Before we talk about this." Draco nodded and she continued. "I'm pregnant again." She said quickly. She watched Draco's face for any sign that he would take it badly. He simply looked at her.

"And?" He asked after a moment.

"And... I'm not too sure about it myself. I'm still furious at Remus for it. For not telling me about if before hand."

"What do you mean before hand?" Draco inturupted.

"He... umm... Well, you know the wolf in him, Moony, choose me as his mate. Well, one night Remus decided to give in. He marked me as his mate, which automatically meant we would conceive a child, contraception or not." She took a deep breath. "Remus knew about this of course. And he didn't tell me." Draco nodded, deep in thought.

"Well," He said finally. "I adore Athena. You know that." He smiled softly at her. "Another baby, isn't a problem for me." Hermione was shocked. He had grown up so much since Hogwarts. She leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you," she pulled back a bit and looked at him. They faces were an inch apart. Hermione felt Draco tilt his head slightly and lean in towards her. A second later, their lips touched. It wasn't like kissing Remus, Hermione mused. But it was nice. His lips were soft and his hand had drifted up to lay on the side of her face.

Draco pulled away, felling her slight resistance, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," His hand dropped and he stared into the fire. "That was stupid of me."

"No!" Hermione said immediatly. "Don't apologize. It's fine. I just... have a lot to think about." Draco nodded. He glanced at the clock and stood up.

"I better get going. Class tomorrow." Hermione held back from telling him that it was a Friday. She knew he was just using it as an excuse to leave. Hermione nodded. He said good night and left.

Hermione was frusterated. It seemed like Remus didn't care if they had a realtionship. Everytime she tried to talk to him he would mumble some excuse and leave. Or he would avoid her like the plague. Sighing, she made her way to Draco's office. He looked up as she came in. He smiled slightly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked. She ignored him and walked around his desk. She sat on it in front of him and pulled his face up, placing her lips on his. He got out of his chair and stood over her, placing his hands on the desk behind her. After a moment, she pulled away gasping for air.

"I want you." She said looking into his eyes. Draco searched her face, looking for any uncertainty. Finding none he lowered his lips to hers once more. He quickly deepened the kiss, exploring the crevices of her mouth. His hand slid up her shirt to cup her breast and she moaned against his mouth. Her hands fumbled with his robes. She finally pushed them off his shoulders and they dropped to the floor. She pulled his black shirt from the wasitband of his jeans and pulled it over his head. Her hands explored his toned abdomen. Draco lifted her shirt off and tossed it on the ground with his clothes. Before they got any further, Draco flicked his wand at the door, which shut and locked. Hermione flicked his pants open and the fell to the ground quickly followed by his boxers.

Hermione tried not to stare at his very well toned body. Remus was muscular, but no where near this. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She was with DRACO not REMUS. Draco pulled her slacks and knickers down, then flicked his wand and everything on his desk flew into the corner and stacked neatly. He pushed her back on the desk and entered her quickly. She cried out in pleasure as he filled her. Not giving her time to adjust, he pulled almost all the way out then buried himself in her once more. Over and over it went. Slowly, slowly, moving them both to the brink of esctacy. Too slowly for Draco. He reached down to tweak her clit a few times and she moaned loudly. Draco realized a little too late that he hadn't put up a sound spell. He shrugged it off. Everyone was probably at dinner by now. Hermione was so close now. With a few more hard thrusts, he felt her clench tighly around him. This, and the sound of Hermione crying out in pleasure, pushed him over the edge and he felt himself burst inside her. He lowered himself towards her and rested on her chest.

Unbeknownest to them, Remus had come stridding down the hall just before Hermione climaxed. He heard her cry out and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew it was her. He would never forget the sound of her climax. Moony howled angrily inside him. He turned and ran the other way.

The months seem to fly by. Hermione was showing by now. She had found out she was having a girl. Minerva had agreed to find a temporary replacement so she could go on maternity leave. She was now 6 1/2 months along. She would start her maternity leave at 8 months. Remus refused to even look at her. It was basically public knowledge that her and Draco were together and she assumed he was just put out about it. She was upset that he wasn't trying to get her back, that Moony didn't seem to care. But the events of the beginning of her 8th month told her otherwise.

She was walking along the hall to the last day of her classes when she felt warm water run quickly down her leg, followed by a pain erupting through her buldging stomach. She cried out and grabbed the wall. Remus's classroom was just down the hall. He came running out of the class and stopped dead in his tracks. He fought with Moony for a second, but Moony won. His eyes shifted to purple and Moony sprinted towards her.

"Mate! Is the cub coming?" Moony asked. He placed a hand on her stomach as it contracted again and Hermione screamed in pain. Moony picked her up carefully and sprinted to the hospital wing. When he got there he called for Madam Pomfrey, who came out of her office looking harassed. She saw Hermione laying on the bed and immediatly hurried over to her. She quickly checked her over.

"It's time to push Hermione." she said.

"But the cub is early!" Remus said, grabbing Hermione's hand. Madam Pomfrey looked up at him startled. She took in his protective stance over Hermione and his purple eyes.

"That doesn't change the fact that the baby is coming... Moony." She had to search for the name. It had been a long time since she'd needed to use it. "Ok, Hermione. Whenever you feel a contraction coming, you need to push." Hermione nodded and gripped Moony's hand tighter. Her face turned red with the effort and then she collapsed back on the bed gasping for breath.

"You can do this, Mate." Moony said comfortingly. Remus fought to the surface and Moony let him take some conciousness. His eyes shifted to a mix of blue and purple. Hermione saw this and smiled weakly. Another contraction came on and she pushed.

On and on it went. Push, rest, push, rest. Remus was in awe. He'd never really realized how amazingly strong women were until now. He knew he would have passed out by now. Moony could sense how much pain she was going through. It wasn't quite as bad as what Remus went though once a month, but it was very close. And it lasted so much longer. About 4 hours longer. Remus and Moony comforted her as best they could, holding her hands, pushing her damp hair away from her forehead, and whispering comfort and praise to her.

Finally he heard Madam Pomfrey say, "One more push Hermione! She's almost out." Remus and Moony watched in fasination as Hermione gave one last hug push and their second cub slide out into the world, crying like a baby banshee. Hermione laughed through her tears. Madam Pomfrey severed the umbilical cord and handed their daughter off to one of her assitants, who took the baby to run some tests and ensure that the baby was healthy. Hermione gave a few more pushes and the placenta came out, which Madam Pomfrey disposed of. Hermione quickly fell asleep and Remus sat by her bed. The assistant came back with thie daughter and handed her over, conviced that everything was well.

Remus and Moony looked down at the tiny baby in fasination. She had a perfect round face, a scattering of blonde hair on her head, her nose was tiny and perfect, just like her hands and feet. The baby slowly opened her eyes and Remus smiled. She had Hermione's eyes, where Athena had his. His girls were opposites. This little one looked almost exactly like him with Hermione's eyes and Athena was already the spitting image of Hermione, with his eyes. Remus and Moody looked up at Hermione, who was sleeping deeply. Remus had made up his mind in that instant. He wasn't going to miss another second of his daughters lives. He would win Hermione back. Moody howled in approval.


	5. Chapter 5 Attack

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 5 - Attack**

Hermione spent her days taking care of Athena and her new baby girl, Kiara. Draco would come over and help and spend time with her. Remus would as well, but not as often. Dobby was practically a fixture in her rooms now, constantly there. On the last day before she was to go back to work Remus showed up while Draco was helping out. He knocked on the door and Dobby pulled it open. He stepped inside and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Draco holding Kiara. Moony growled inside of him and Remus pushed him away.

"Hello," He said in a forced polite voice. "Where's Hermione?" Draco nodded to the bathroom. Athena squealed and climbed down from the couch to waddle over to him. She was a year an a half old now. Remus thought back to her first bithday party. Merlin, that was akward. Hermione was, and still is, dating Draco. He got to sit by and fight Moony while Draco played with Athena and rubbed Hermione's stomach. Well, he was done with that. He would win Hermione back, if it was the last thing he did. Hermione came out of her bathroom as Remus picked up Athena and tossed her in the air. She giggled with delight and Hermione smiled at them. Draco placed Kiara in her crib and Remus saw them kiss out the corner of his eye. He clenched his jaw and set Athena down. Athena toddled over to Draco and he bent down to her level.

"I'll see you later, Princess." He kissed her on the forehead and Remus pushed down the urge to punch him in the face. He left with a polite smile and a nod to Remus. Remus didn't relax his jaw until the door closed behing Draco. He sighed in relief.

"Is there something you wanted, Remus?" Hermione asked picking up Kiara to change her nappie.

"I need to talk to you. About Athena and Kiara." Hermione looked up in suprise.

"Ok, go ahead."

"They don't even knew I'm their father Hermione. They're more likely to call Malfoy father then me." He saw Hermione sigh and she finished changing Kiara's nappie in silence. She placed her in the crib and sat on the couch. Remus went and sat by her, silently begging for her to prove him wrong.

"Remus," She began. "You had a chance to be with me. You choose not to. Draco _wanted _to be with me. For Merlin's sake, you marked me, got me pregnant, and then left me! _Draco_, not Malfoy, _Draco_ has been great to me! He's been helping with Athena and Kiara every chance he gets. He loves them! Despite the fact that _they're not his_! And you, they're real father, is bearly ever over here, spending time with them. So yes, they're more likely to call Draco father. But because of what you've done. Not me. You. If you had some common sense, or decency, you'd never have left me. Draco picked me up when I was upset. He helped me feel better. He gave me support, when you wouldn't."

"But I will now." Remus insisted. "I want to raise OUR children together. I want to make a life with you." Remus was practically shouting. Hermione's face was red with anger. Neither of them saw Athena stummble out of Hermione's bedroom. But they both heard her and Kiara open they're mouths and screamed. There was a blinding flash of white light and when it faded, Remus was gone.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened." Minerva said, glancing between Remus and Hermione. They both nodded. Although Remus hated it, Draco was watching Athena and Kiara. "I'm sure Mr. Kirkrov can explain that." They all looked to the man that was sitting beside Remus. His skin was a lightly tanned brown, like he spent a lot of time in the sun. His hair was blacker than Harry's and fell to his waist in a tight braid. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive dress suit. His eyes were what drew the most attention though. They were yellow. And not pale yellow or regular yellow. Bright sunshine yellow. He nodded his head sharply and turned to Hermione and Remus. He sat very still and studied them for a few moments, back straight as a board. Finally, deliberatly, he spoke.

"I'll have to meet your daughters in person before I can say for sure, of course. But what I believe to be true, is that your daughters, Athena and Kiara, is it?" They nodded. "Athena and Kiara, have ancient magic in them. Avalon magic. Before you ask, Avalon is in a different dimension, so to speak. It can only be accesed by those who hold this magic. They come around every two generations or so and when they come of age they have the choice to return to their homeland of Avalon or stay in their birthland here, with mortals. What you described, exactly matches what happens when our youngsters become upset with someone." He glanced at Remus, who turned red. "If they choose to return to Avalon, they become immortal. As I said before, I need to meet Athena and Kiara before I can know for sure." He looked at them pointedly.

"Can you call for Draco to bring them here, Minerva?" Hermione asked. Minerva got up and threw some floo powder in her fireplace.

"Draco, we need you to bring the girls to my office." She said into the fireplace.

"Be there in a few." Came Draco's voice.

"Who exactly are you?" Hermione asked the man.

"My name is Dimetri Kirkrov. I am the personal representative of the royal family of Avalon. I venture into the mortal world for work such as this."

"What will this mean? If they do have Avalon magic." Remus asked. "Will you be taking them?"

"There's no way I'm letting you take my daughters!" Hermione said fiercly.

"Please, calm down, Ms. Granger." Said Dimetri. "No, I will not be taking your daughters. When they begin school, we will send two instructors to teach Athena and Kiara to harness and use they're powers and teach them the history of Avalon. They will answer any questions they may have and give them all the information in order to make the decision on whether or not to return to Avalon. They will be able to come back and visit. And if, for some reason, they change their minds about staying there, they may return to the mortal world." Just then the door opened and Draco came in carrying Athena in one arm and Kiara in the other. He set down Athena who walked over to Remus and climbed up in his lap. Dimetri held out his hand to Athena. Athena looked at it curiously. Remus took Athenas hand and placed it in Dimetri's. Dimetri closed his eyes and held Athena's hand. A faint blue light came from between their hands. Athena pulled her hand away and looked at it curiously. Dimetri stood and went to Kiara, who giggled when the blue light appeared. "They both hold Avalon magic." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Remus. It was a mirror. "Use this if you have any questions about your girls before they begin school. Simply place one of their hands on the mirror and it will connect to mine. Always keep it with one of you, so that I can contact you if needed as well. I must return to Avalon now." With that he turned around and left.

_'This can't be happening...'_ Hermione thought._'MERLIN! WHY ME?!' _She glared at her glowing stomach. It was hard enough to take care of Athena and Kiara while teaching and going through everything with Remus and Avalon. Now she was pregnant... AGAIN! With Draco's son. She groaned and went to lay down. Not five minutes after she laid down the door burst open.

"HERMIONE!" Came Draco and Remus's voices at the same time. She sighed and got up.

"What's up?" She asked trying to act casual.

"Harry needs our help. The remaining Death Eaters ahve all come out of hiding at once to attack the Ministry. Harry called all Hogwarts teachers to help. But your staying here for Athena and Kiara." Draco said quickly. Hermione glared at them.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, what would happen to them if we all get killed? They'd be put in an orphanage. You need to stay here and make sure that doesn't happen." As if on cue, Athena started crying and Kiara joined in seconds later. Remus and Draco turned and left while Hermione went to get her girls.

It had been 3 hours already. Hermione hadn't called Dobby to help her because keeping busy with the girls and papers was keeping her mind off the fact that it had been three hours since they left. Athena and Kiara were both asleep and Hermione was sitting at her desk grading paper when it happened.

It was like someone had ripped her chest open and punched her in the heart. All the breath left her body in a sob and she pulled her legs to her chest. She sat like that sobbing for an hour, knowing exactly what had happened and not wanting to believe it.

Finally her door opened and Harry, Draco and Ron came in. Draco saw her sobbing on the floor and immediatly went to her. He pulled her up from the floor and sat on the couch, sitting her in his lap. Ron went to check on the girls. They were both awake. Athena was standing up in her crib and when Ron came in she held her arms up for him to pick her up. Kiara had her legs in the air and was grabbing them with her tiny fingers. Harry came in a picked up Kiara.

"We've gotta tell her, Ron." Harry said.

"I think she already knows." Ron replied. They took the girls out to the living room, where Hermione had calmed down quiet a bit. They placed the girls in their playpen and sat down on the couch.

"Hermione, we need to tell you something."

_Author's Note: Haha cliffhanger! What happened??? Leave me a review, they keep me going!_


	6. Chapter 6 Grief

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 6 - Grief**

_"Hermione, we need to tell you something."_

Hermione sobbed harder, knowing what they were going to say.

"Remus is dead." Draco said softly. He clutched her tighter as sobs racked her body. He smoothed her hair down and rubbed circles on her back. He kissed her forehead and cheek, whispered comforting words. She finally cried herself to sleep. Harry and Ron left and Draco slept on the couch incase she needed him.

Hermione woke the next morning with a pounding headache.

_'Thank Merlin it's Saturday!'_ She thought slipping out of bed. She headed for the bathroom but froze when she saw Draco asleep on her couch. _'Why is he... Oh no.'_ She collapsed in a heap on the floor. Draco shot up from the couch and went over to her. _'Remus... No. Please no.' _She passed out in Draco's arms.

Hermione passed the next few weeks, completely emotionless. She didn't smile or laugh and she definatly didn't cry. She took care of Athena and Kiara, taught her classes, and graded papers. She bearly ate, she knew it wasn't good for the baby but she just couldn't stand the taste of food anymore. Finally, Draco got fed up with it.

"This isn't good for you Hermione." He said sitting her down one day.

"What isn't?" She asked, her voice flat.

"You're not eating, you never laugh anymore or even smile. Everyone's worried about you. Even Athena and Kiara notice." Hermione shrugged.

"If you don't like it maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." Draco stared at her.

"You don't mean that?" He asked slowly. "I want to help you Hermione."

"I don't need any help. I need to be left alone for a while. Please leave." Hermione stood up and went to hold the door open for him. Draco stood up slowly.

"If you want to talk Hermione, I'm here. It's not good to hold everything...."

"I won't be talking to you anymore." Hermione said quickly, cutting him off. "If you don't like how I'm acting then it's over." She spoke with no emotion, sounding like a robot. Draco's face took on a look of pain. He shook his head but said nothing. He stopped in front of her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Hermione. When you get over whatever this is, you'll see that. When that happens, come find me." With that he left the room and Hermione closed the door on Draco.

"Hello Ms. Granger. What can we do for you today?" The healer asked.

"I'd like to get a pregnacy check up." She said in a monotone voice. The healer looked at her strangely and asked her to lay back on the bed. The healer passed her wand over her stomach and an image appeared above Hermione's stomach. The healer looked the image over, pointing out the hands, feet, heartbeat, and spine out. Finally the image disappeared and Hermione sat up.

"The baby looks perfectly healthy, though he is a bit small. You should be eating more." Hermione nodded and climbed of the table. She grabbed her jacket and left.

"HARRY!" Ginny Potter called, coming in to the house. She was still dressed in her Healers uniform. She had picked up a few shifts simply for something to do during the day. Molly watched James and Lily while she went to work.

"In the living room!" Ginny entered their living room in their house in Godric's Hollow to find Harry sitting on the living room floor playing with James and their daughter Lily. "What's up?" He asked looking up at her.

"Hermione is pregnant again." Harry dropped the toy he was holding. "And I'm guessing it's not Remus's..." Harry got to his feet and sighed.

"Do you think Draco knows yet?" Ginny shook her head.

"He would have said something to us if he knew." Harry nodded.

"Well... I guess I'm taking a trip to hogwarts. I'm going to talk to Hermione. Try to pull her out of whatever this is." He gave his kids and Ginny hugs and kisses goodbye then Apparated to Hogsmeade. He trugded up to the castle. Classes were over so he headed to Hermione's rooms. She pulled the door open when he knocked. She was holding Kiara and Harry noticed that neither Kiara or Athena looked to happy. Hermione was pale and sickly looking. There once had been a spark in her eyes, but it was long gone now. Harry entered her rooms and Athena immediatly walked over to him and climbed up in his lap. Hermione placed Kiara on a blanket on the floor and sat down next to Harry. Harry sighed and began, "Hermione, I know you miss Remus. We all do. But what you're doing to yourself isn't good. It's not good for you, Athena, Kiara or the baby." Hermione looked up at him, shocked. Harry smirked. "Did you forget that Ginny works at St. Mungo's now?" Hermione nodded.

"Please don't tell Draco." She said, pleadingly. It was the first emotion she'd shown in weeks. Harry shook his head.

"It's his baby. He has a right to know." Hermione looked away, glaring at the wall. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She slamed the door shut and spelled it shut before picking things up off the counter and hurling them at the wall. Harry listened to things smashing against the wall and sighed. He called for Dobby who arrived in less than a minute. He asked Dobby to watch the girls for a few minutes. He walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Hermione was curled up on the bathroom floor, sobbing. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. He walked to the 6th floor and found the Room or Requirement. When he entered he found a bed, a roaring fire, rows and rows of books, and a table of food. He placed her on the bed then went to get her some food. He sat and watched her eat all of it. "Now that you've got some food in you, let's talk." Harry began. "What you're doing isn't right. You must know that. It's affecting everyone around you. Most of all Athena, Kiara and the baby. You haven't played with them in weeks. You haven't had a decent meal in weeks. If you don't snap out of this soon, you're likely to get them taken away from you AND lose this baby. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. But Harry, Remus meant so much to me. Just because I was with Draco doesn't mean I didn't love Remus. I did! I still do!" Tears ran down her face and she angrily brushed them away. "But he didn't want me. And I had to find someone to help me take care of Athena and Kiara. I blame myself every bloody day for Remus dying! If I had gotten together with him, it enver would have happened! It's my fault he's d-dead!" Her voice broke and she sobbed.

"'Mione," Harry said gently. "It is NOT your fault. Do you hear me? Don't you dare blame yourself. It's no ones fault but Antoin Dolohov's. He's the one who killed Remus. But you know what?" Harry placed a finger under her chin and she looked up at him. "Draco killed Dolohov. He knew how much you cared about Remus. He's been trying to be there for you. And all you're doing is pushing him away. He wants to help. We all do, we're all here for you. It's going to be hard, don't get me wrong. But you have so many people behind you, so many people to turn to for help. You'll always miss him, but he would want you to be happy. And you're not." Harry pulled her into his lap and she rested her head against his shoulder and cried.

"Malfoy?" Harry knocked on his open door.

"Hey Potter. What can I do for you?" Draco asked. Harry sat down across for his desk.

"Well, I have some good news. I think Hermione is finally starting to come out of her mood. I had a long talk with her and she broke down and cried and promised to try harder, for Athena and Kiara and... Zachary." Draco looked up at him.

"Zachary?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Who the bloody hell is Zachary?" harry smiled.

"You soon-to-be son." Draco fell back into his chair.

"What?"

"Hermione's pregnant. With your son. She told me not to tell you." Harry shrugged. "But I thought you had a right to know." Draco nodded, staring off into space with a slight smile on his face. "Anywho, I think she'll probably be getting some emotion back, lose the robotishness. Just thought I'd let you know. I know how worried you were about her." Draco snapped out of his trance and nodded at Harry.

"Thank you, Po... Harry." Draco said, his voice full of gratitude. Harry nodded and stood up. He left Hogwarts wondering if it was a good idea to tell Draco.

Hermione collapsed on her couch after a long day of classes. Athena crawled up and laid on her stomach, glad to have her mommy back. Dobby laid Kiara down for a nap and left. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. She picked up Athena, who laid her head against Hermione's shoulder, and went to the door. She pulled it open to reveal Draco leaning on his right arm that was propped on the doorframe.

"Hey," He said quietly. Hermione pulled the door open further to let him in and he entered, going to the couch and sitting down.

"I'm gonna put Athena down for a nap, I'll be right back." Draco nodded and was left alone with his thoughts.

_'Should I confront her about the baby? Or just wait and see if she tells me?' _Before he could make a decision Hermione was back. She sat down on the couch, facing him.

"Did you want something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed your feeling better." Hermione nodded. "I was wondering if maybe we could work things out? I miss you. And the girls. I know your probably still upset about Remus and I know you cared about him more than you ever told me. But you seemed happy when we were together." He turned to face her and took her hands. She could see fear and uncertainty swirling in his eyes, and... something else she didn't feel ready to face just yet. "You're going to need help here in a few months. When you get bigger you won't be able to take care of Athena and Kiara as much." Hermione stopped breathing for a full minute.

"You know?" She whispered. Draco sighed.

"Yes. I know. Why didn't you tell me when you found out? How far along are you?" Hermione swallowed hard.

"Umm... 4 months. I was 2 months when I found out. It's a boy." Hermione saw Draco's eyes light up and he smiled.

"This is just another reason why we should get back together." Hermione sighed.

"I need some more time, Draco. Remus only... died," She had to force the word out. "2 months ago." Draco looked sad but nodded. He stood up.

"Well, whenever your ready. And if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here." Hermione nodded and Draco left, leaving a hole where Hermione's heart had been.

Ahhh, the end of the school year. The students were boarding the train right now and Hermione would be leaving in a week. She wasn't sure she would come back next year. It was just too much work with Athena and Kiara, and now Zachary.

_'Or maybe Jacob... Or Devon!'_ She growled in frustration and called Draco to her rooms. When he got there he sat on the floor across from her.

"What did you need?" He asked politely. She could tell he was holding his emotions back and it hurt her.

"Names?" She asked.

"Names?"

"Ya. Baby names. I can't decide." Draco's face split into a huge grin.

"What are you thinking?"

"Zachary, Jacob, Devon, or maybe Taylor, or.." Draco laughed, cutting her off.

"Ok, I get it. You don't know." Hermione nodded. "Why don't we ask Athena?" Hermione turned red.

"Umm, she's not talking yet."

"Really?" Draco asked suprised. "She's almost 2."

"Ya I know. But I've took her to the healers and they say there nothing wrong. She just doesn't WANT to talk yet." Hermione shrugged.

"Hmm, ok. Well what about Jesse? Or Aaron?"

"Urgh! I don't know!" She said falling back onto the floor. Draco chuckled and scooted over to lay next to her. He placed a hand on her stomach, expecting her to push it away. He was pleasently suprised when she didn't. Athena came waddling out of the bedroom. She sat down next to Hermione's stomach and put her hand next to Draco's.

Suddenly she said very clearly, "Zachary Aaron Malfoy." Hermione looked at her daughter astounded. Draco laughed.

"See, she can talk!" Athena looked back and forth between them, then got up and went back to the bedroom. "Zachary Aaron Malfoy it is then." Hermione nodded, still in shock.

_I heart reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7 Malfoy Manor

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 7 - Malfoy Manor**

Hermione retunred to Grimmauld Place but quickly realized that it wasn't at all where she wanted to be. Draco had offered to give her a few rooms at Malfoy Manor. It had been redecorated and no longer had an air of evil. Hermione decided to take him up on his offer after 3 days in Grimmauld Place. Draco came to help her pack all her stuff and they moved it to Malfoy Manor. It was huge, to say the least. It had 3 stories and the walls and stairs were made of marble. They apparated to the front of the house and the first thing they saw was a 7 foot high wrought iron fence. An "M" had been twisted into the gate artistically. They went through the gate and entered the yard, which was also enormous. Various trees and bushes were strewn about the yard. Different sizeed, shaped and colored flowers ran the lenght of the house. The door was 7 feet tall and made of what looked like darkened oak. It had brass knockers and handles. Draco pushed the door open and the entered the entrance hall. A green rug led from the front door all the way up the stair case. Huge windows were on either side of the door and the light that came through lit up the whole room. Everything was cleaned and polished.

"Through that door, is a sitting room." Draco said pointing to a door on the right. "And that si the door to the dinning room." He gestured to the door on the left. "There is a hall behind the stair case that leads to the workers bedrooms and the first floor of the library." Sure enough when she looked there was a hall to the right of the staircase. "The second floor is mostly guest bedrooms and the secong floor of the library and the third floor is bedrooms for family and the top level of the library, which is mostly family files and such." He waved his wand over her belongings and led her into the sitting room. It was decorated in different shades of red. One window ran the length of the room and provided light. There was a roaring fire directly across from the door. A burgundy couch sat in front of it, along with 4 burgundy armchairs. Above the fireplace was a large painting of a young girl.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, umm... That's my little sister." He said uncomfortably.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I don't. Not anymore at least. She died when she was 5, I was 7. Her named was Cecilia." Athena reached out to the picture but Draco put her hand down. He turned and left the room quickly. He walked around the staircase to a door that had been hidden when they entered. He pushed it open and they stepped into a greenhouse. A woman was there watering plants the muggle way. She turned around when they entered and hermione recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy. Reflexivly she tightened her grip on Kiara. "Mother, this is Hermione Ann Granger and her daughters Athena Rose and Kiara Mae."

"Ahhh, the famous Hermione Granger. I've heard much about you from my son." She smiled gently and Hermione relaxed a bit. "So I hear you'll be staying with us for a while?"

"Yes, ma'am. If that's alright with you." Narcissa laughed and it sounded like soft wind chimes.

"Of course it is, dear. And please call me Narcissa."

"Is it alright if I show her the graden, Mum?"

"Certainly." She went back to her plants and Draco led her out through the door at the end of the green house. They entered what looked like it should be a fairy garden. There was a large fountain in the center and Hermione vaguely wondered if everything was oversized here. The garden was lined with shrubs that were neatly trimmed and in front of the bushes were rows and rows of exotic looking flowers. Butterflies and Hummingbirds flitted through the garden from flower to flower. Hermione saw Athena struggling to get down and Draco set her on the ground. She waddled over to a flower and reached out a hand to touch it.

"None of these flowers are poisonous are they?" Hermione asked, tensing up as Athena smelled the flower. Draco shook his head and she relaxed.

"Pretty!" Athena squealed. She didn't talk often but when she did it was very clear and precise. Her healer was at a loss as to why her speech was so clear so early and Hermione put it off as all the Avalon stuff. Draco summoned Kiara's blanket and laid it out on the ground. Hermione laid her down on it and almost immediatly a butterfly landed on Kiara's outstretched hand. Kiara giggled in excitment and gazed at it. Hermione smiled at her daughter and got up. Draco took her hand and led her around the garden, pointing out all the different flowers. They stopped every minute or so to check on the girls. They loved the garden.

"My mother did all this." Draco said. "After my father died, my mother went crazy with redecoration. She completely redid the house and the grounds. She planted all these flowers, by hand mind you."

"Wow." Hermione said in awe. They sat in the garden for a while longer until Draco picked up Kiara and told her to follow him. She scooped up Athena and followed. They went through an opening in the shrubs to a patio that had a built in pool. The pool was about 20 feet long. It was 10 feet at the deepest and 2 feet at the shallowest. Draco ignored the pool and continued walking. There was an old red barn past the pool. He slid one of the doors open and disappeared inside. She heard Kiara giggling madly inside. She stepped through the door and gasped. There were 10 stalls on each side and everyone was filled. Hermione absolutly adored horses!

"This is my horse, Darkness." Draco said. He was standing in front of a stall with a black horse in it. He was pitch black and had startling blue eyes. He was one of the biggest horses in the barn. "That one is my mothers." He said gesturing to the stall next to Darkness's. "Her name is Cookie." She was a very light brown with large patches of white.

"What about the rest of them?" Hermione asked. She smiled as Athena reached out to try to touch Darkness. She scooted closer and Athena put her tiny hand on his nose. She was suprised at how calm he was.

"The two foals down there we haven't named yet. They're both girls." There was a baby horse on each side. He started on the far side of the barn and named them all off. "That's Snow, Spook, Whiney, Jack, Beauty, Tornado, Shadow, he was my father's, Baily, and Sun." Then started on the side they were on. "May, Star, Pup, Arrow, Cherry, Cocoa, Cookie, Darkness and Spark."

"I love horses." Hermione said looking around.

"Would you like one?" Draco asked, smiling.

"You mean..." He nodded.

"Pick one. As long as it's not mine, my mums, fathers, or the filly's. We're selling my father's and already have plans for the Filly's." Hermione went over to look at the other horses. "Snow is pretty old and she's blind. So we can't ride her very far. But she loves running. Spook gets scared easily, hence the name. Umm, Whiney is pregnant. Tornado can be hard to control sometimes. So can Spark. May, Pup and Arrow are still to young to ride much." Hermione walked to Whiney. She was a medium brown color. Jack was all grey. Beauty sort of looked like a zebra, white with black stripes. Star was white with a large black patch on her side that, well, looked like a star. Cherry was a reddish brown color and Cocoa was dark brown with flecks of black. She turned back to Whiney.

"I like her. I don't mind if I can't ride her for a while."

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Hermione shook her head. "Well then, we'll start you out on Star. She's probably the calmest horse we have." They wandered back to the house. Narcissa wasn't in the green house when they got there. They went up to the third floor. "This is my room. So if you need anything I'll be either here, the library, the garden or out ridding. You can usually just ask a house elf where I'm at." Hermione frowned. "Don't worry, we treat them very well. This can be your room." He opened the door. There was a large bed in the corner with a thick purple comforter. A wardrobe and a desk were on the opposite wall. He went in to the room and opened another door on the right side of the room. It led to a huge bathroom. "You have you're own bathroom." He crossed the room and opened a door on the left side. She followed him when he disappeared through the door. The room was painted purple and it had butterflies painted on the walls magically so they flitted around the room. Athena was watching the butterflies go from wall to wall. There were 2 cribs set up, 2 small dressers and a changing table. "Athena and Kiara can sleep here." Kiara yawned and Draco placed her in the smaller crib.

"I think it's time for them to take a nap." Hermione said. She laid Athena in the bigger crib. She looked up to see Draco kissing Kiara on the forehead and tucking her in. She smiled. They left the room and Draco went back to his room so Hermione could unpack and get settled.

"ARGH!" Hermione yelled. Draco laughed as she went tumbling off of Star. He walked over and helped her up.

"Maybe we should try a shorter horse," He said grinning. He patted her on the head to tease her about her height.

"Shut up!" She went back over to Star and lifted herself up. She finally sat atop Star and was certain she wouldn't fall off again. She watched jealously as Draco gracefully lifted himself up and DIDN'T fall on his ass multiple times. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I've been doing this since I was 5. You'll get it. Now, when you want to go click your heels against her, only once!" He demonstrated. "To get her to go left you pull the reins left, to go right you pull right. And to stop you pull up." She watched as he showed her how to do everything. "Now you try." She grited her teeth and tapped her feet against Star. She jerked as Star began walking forwards. Once she was comfortable with it she pulled the reins left then right. She was thrilled that Star was listening to her. She pulled up on the reins and Star stopped. "Good job!" Draco said. "Follow me." He tapped his heels against Darkness and headed out past the pasture. Hermione caught up with him and they rode side by side. After a few minutes they had entered a forest. It was well lit and Draco assured her that there were no creatures in it. Hermione told him about the numerous adventures she'd had with Harry and Ron in the Forbidden Forest. Finally after about 15 minutes in the forest Draco weaved inbetween a few trees and disappeared. Hermione followed him and came upon a clearing. Fallen logs framed the clearing like benches and there was a large fire pit in the middle. On the other side of the clearing there was a small river. Draco climbed off of Darkness and led him to the river. Hermione did the same with Star then she sat down on a log next to Draco. He started a fire and they sat in a comfortable silence watching the flames flicker in the air.

They began talking after a while. Hermione had decided not to return to Hogwarts next year. She was considering getting a Healer job. She talked about getting Athena and Kiara into a daycare but Draco flat out refused to let her.

"My mother sits around the house all day doing nothing! She loves kids. She can watch them if you decide to get a Healer job."

"Athena and Kiara don;t know your mother."

"Not yet, but they will." He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nope"

"Tell me!" Draco got up and went to Darkness. He led him to the other side of the clearing and climbed up. Hermione jumped on Star and they headed back to the house. Hermione bugged him the whole way, trying to get him to tell her what he had said. They put the horses away for the day and found Narcissa in the sitting room playing with Athena and Kiara. Draco smiled.

"See! She loves kids. And they obviously like her as well." Hermione childishly stuck her tounge out at him and he laughed.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in," Hermione called. The door was pushed open and Draco stepped into the room. "Hey," She set her book down and patter the spot next to her on the bed. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Would you like to know what I said earlier?" Hermione nodded and Draco sighed. "I said, hopefully they will see her as a grandmother some day." Hermione stared at him. "We talked about getting back together, Hermione. And I really want to. I know you said you needed some times but... I'd like to be together by the time Zachary is born and you're already 6 months along." He placed a hand on her growing stomach. Hermione sighed. "And I'm not at all trying to replace Remus, I promise. But, one day, I'd like for Athena and Kiara to look at me as their father."

"Draco, I have no doubt that they will call you daddy. You're the only father they will know. Of course, I'm going to tell them about Remus. But they will never know him. And as for getting back together... I think I'm ready for that. I just want to take it slow ok?" Draco laughed. "What?"

"'Mione, we have a baby on the way and you're saying you want to take it slow." Hermione smacked his arm playfully.

"You know what I mean." She said.

"I know," He said. Then he leaned over and kissed her for the first time in 4 months.


	8. Authors Note

_Authors Note: For those of you reading my other story, 'A Dragon's Prophecy', it will be put on hold until I finish this one. Working on more than one story at a time is frusterating for me lol_

_So as soon as I finish this story up, I will finish 'A Dragon's Prophecy' and then I will put up my new story that has been in my head for about a month now :)_

_It's a Draco/Hermione story called 'Disasterous Attraction'. It's a song fic but will have more than one chappie, hope you will like it!_


	9. Chapter 8 GO DADDY GO!

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_In case anyone is confused:_

_Athena is almost 2, Kiara is 7 months old, and Hermione is 6 months pregnant with Zachary_

**Chapter 8 - GO DADDY GO!**

"You shouldn't give up teaching because of me." Hermione argued.

"I want to be here when Zachary is born. And the Auror department offered me my job back. If I take it, I can be here." Draco said picking up Kiara.

"But you hated being an Auror! You quit because you wanted a calmer life."

"I know but with most of the Death Eaters rounded up now it will be calmer."

"You just said it yourself, MOST." Draco shook his head.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts if you're going to stay here. You're going to need help with Athena and Kiara. You're already sticking out and it's hard for you to pick up Athena." Hermione sighed but gave up. She knew she was going to need help. And she really did want Draco there when Zachary was born. She watched as Draco shanged Kiara's nappie then put her down for a nap. Athena was already sleeping soundly. "Now come on. I have something to show you." He helped her up from the rocking chair and led her out of the room. He opened the room next to Athena and Kiara's and she smiled. It was slightly smaller than they're room but decorated the same way. "I thought the girl could have seperate rooms, since Zachary is getting his own room next to ours." He pulled her out of the room and pulled the door closed then pulled the door next to theirs open. Hermione and Draco were sharing a room now, she smiled at the thought. She was still trying to get used to it. The room next to thiers was decorated in shades of blue and green. Just like the girls' room it had figures pianted on the walls that flitted from wall to wall. Only these were qudditch figures. Snitches, Quaffales, Bludgers, and brooms zoomed around the walls.

"So this is what you've been working on." Draco nodded.

"Yup. I can't have my son sleeping in a purple room with butterflies, now can I?"

"It's a boy! Whiney had a little colt." Draco said, coming in the house from the stables. He was soaking wet and had blood on his hands. Hermione tried not to puke.

"That's great. Now go get washed up. I'm not touching you til you clean yourself." Draco pouted and went to take a shower. Hermione continued decorating the room with Narcissa. They had gotten close and Hermione looked to her as a mother figure. The girls adored her and she them. They were decorating for Athena's second birthday. Hermione had invited all the Weasley's, Harry, most of the Order of the Pheonix, and most of the teacher's from Hogwarts, and of course, Dobby. Draco came down and helped finish decorate. The smells of birthday cake being cooked drifted into the dinning room. Athena's excited squeals could be heard from the kitchen as well. Draco laughed and hermione tunred around to see her daughter covered in flour.

"I'm sorry, miss. I turned my back for one second and she dumped the bowl of flour over her head." Said Jeffery. Hermione smiled at the cook and went to take her daughter from him.

"It's perfectly alright Jeffery. I'll just go change her. Draco can you watch Kiara." He nodded and she started up the steps to change Athena. She was halfway up the steps when the doorbell rang.

"I got it. You go change Athena." Draco came out of the dinning room with Kiara in his arms and pulled the door open to reveal Ginny, Harry, James and Lily. "Hey guys, come on in. Hermione, go change Athena. Or would you like me to do it?" Hermione nodded and came back down the steps.

"You guys should get an elevator!" Hermione said. "It's hard for me to climb 2 huge flights of steps while 6 mojths pregnant and carrying a 2 year old!" Draco laughed and took Athena, handing Kiara to her. Hermione gave them all hugs and led them into the dinning room. Pink and purple streamers ran the length of the ceiling, completely covering it. There was a large banner proclaiming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHENA!" that flashed pink, purple and silver. Candles floated everywhere and butterflies flew threw the air. A large purple birthday cake was placed in the middle of the table on top of a purple table cloth.

"I see Athena like pink and purple" Ginny laughed.

"Ya. Purple seems to be her favorite. Kiara seems to like yellow a lot." Hermione said sitting down at the table.

"This house is huge!" Ginny said setting James and Lily in the playpen that was set up in the corner. Harry took Kiara and put her in the playpen as well.

"I know. You should see how much land they own as well. They have a huge pool and a barn with 20, now 21 horses."

"Bloody hell." Harry said.

"Bragging about me again, I see." Draco waltzed into the room and placed Athena in the playpen with James, Lily and Kiara. He sat next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Just about your house dear." Hermione said grinning at him.

"I see how it is. You just want me for my house."

"But of course! It has nothing to do with the fact that I love you. It's all about the house." Ginny and Harry laughed. They sat around talking for a while, Draco told them about the new colt and getting his Auror job back. Hermione and Ginny talked aout they're progressing pregnancies, Ginny was 4 months pregnant with a boy. They talked about Hogwarts memories, good and bad. They even talked about people that had been lost due to the war. By then the rest of the Weasley's had arrived and most of the Order and teachers. Narcissa was talking to Molly and Aurthur. Ron and Pansy had joined Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco. Pansy found out just yesterday that she is 2 months pregnant with a girl and she joined Hermione and Ginny in thir discussion. Most of the guys there had gotten a group together to talk about Quidditch. When everyone was there they started the birthday party.

"Happy birhtday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Athena, Happy birthday to you!" Draco lifted her up so she could try to blow out the candles. Draco helped and everyone cheered when they went out. Athena got cake everywhere and a huge pile of presents. Draco propsed a Quidditch game as entertainment, though Hermione knew it was just because he wanted to play. They all trugded out to the pasture with a bunch of blankets. Thankfully it was a nice day and they were able to lay the blankets out and relax. Draco and Harry were the captains.

"Just like old times, huh Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed and gazed wistfully at the brooms.

"I wish I could play." Ginny whined.

"Not while your pregnant, Ginerva!" Molly said sternly.

"I know Mum, I know." Harry and Draco choose their teams then took off into the air. Athena watched in fascination as they flew around. Hermione didn't much care for Quidditch. Suddenly, Draco took off.

Athena stood up and screamed, very clearly, "GO DADDY GO!" Hermione looked at her daughter in shock.

"She's only 2! She shouldn't be talking that clearly." Molly said.

"We know. The doctors can't figure it out. She's just smart I guess" Hermione said brushing it off. Draco landed in front of them holding the snitch and Harry joined him a few seconds later.

"Good game, Draco." Harry said holding his hand out.

"Yup," Draco shook his hand then picked up Athena and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetie." He held out his hand and opened it slowly. The snitch was nestled in his palm and Athena reached out to touch it. She giggled loudly when it's wings came out and it flew off.

"She called me daddy." Draco said in bed that night. Hermione sighed.

"I know."

"You have no idea how happy that made me. I want to be Athena and Kiara's father." Hermione rolled over and faced him. She brushed his hair away from his face and leaned up to kiss him.

"You basically are. You've been there for them more than... Remus." Draco sighed.

"I know. We all still miss him, love. It's gonna take time, but it will get easier." Hermione nodded.

"I know."

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you think you can go riding with me tomorrow?" He asked. "I know it might be hard getting up and down with Zachary, but I'll help."

"Yeah, sure." Draco smiled and pulled her closer to him.

_'Tomorrow... I'll do it tomorrow.'_ He thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 The New Malfoy Family

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 9 - The New Malfoy Family**

"Bimby?" Draco called. A house elf appeared in front of him wearing a green dress with a large M stitched in silver on the front.

"Yes, Master Draco?" The elf squeaked.

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"Bimby believes she is in the library, sir."

"Thank you." Draco headed to the library. He found his mother there and asked, "Hey Mum, can you watch Athena and Kiara for a few hours? I want to take Hermione for a ride up the hills to the spring." Narcissa smiled knowingly.

"Of course dear. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Hermione is done getting ready." Narcissa stood and followed Draco to the girls' rooms. She gathered them up and took them to the play room they had set up. "Ready to go?" Draco asked Hermione. She was pulling on a jacket.

"Yup," He took her hand and led her out to the barn. He saddled up the horses and helped her up then swung on to Darkness and they set out. Hermione had often asked about the hills past the pasture and Draco had always called them the Burgundy Hills. As they neared the bottom, Hermione could tell why. The hills were a strange off red color. She followed him up a path and they continued for another 10 minutes. "Is it much longer?" She asked. "My butt is getting sore." Draco laughed and it echoed around them.

"It's just around this turn." He replied. Sure enough, just around the corner the landscape changed drastically. They were in a little valley that was covered in grass and flowers. Everything around Malfoy Manor seemed to be green, no matter what the season. There were willow trees around a small lake. Draco helped her down and led her to one of the willow trees, under which sat a white bench. They sat and Hermione admired the valley as they talked. Finally, after about an hour of talking about nothing in perticular, Draco turned serious. "Hermione, I know we've talked before about me being Athena and Kiara's father." Hermione nodded. "But I want so much more than that. I want us to be a family. A real family." He slid off the bench and kneeled in front of her. "I know our past isn't the greatest. But I want to spend the rest of my life making up for that, if it's even possible." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Hermione gasped. "I want to grow old with you, raise Athena, Kiara and Zachary together, and maybe more if you'd like." He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a green and red diamond. The colors were swirled together beautifully. "Hermione Ann Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Hermione flung herself off of the bench and tackled Draco.

"YES! Of course, I will!" She was crying happily. Draco pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her face towards his and kissed her fiercly.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Athena asked in her scarily clear voice. It still took Hermione by suprise.

"Umm, he's at work sweetie." She replied.

"Ok." Athena went back to playing with Kiara and Hermione sat back and rubbed her rounded stomach. Zachary was due in 2 months and Draco was getting more and more nervous every day. He was kicking a lot and Narcissa often joked that he would be a beater when he was older.

Draco came through the door just then and Athena got up and ran to him. He picked her up and swung her around, kissed her on the forehead then set her down. He gave Kiara and kiss then kneeled infront of Hermione and laid his head on her stomach. He rubbed it with his hands and spoke very softly.

"Hey buddy. We can't wait to see you." Hermione laughed.

"Speak for yourself, I am so not looking forward to going into labor again!" Draco stood up and kissed her then went to change out of his Auror robes. While he was changing Hermione thought about her life as it was now. Draco made her so happy. She had 2 beautiful girls and a baby boy on the way. She had amazing friends that were thrilled to hear about her coming wedding. She still missed Remus terribly and she probably always would, but she knew that he would have wanted her to be happy. And she was very happy. The last few years had been very unexpected. She never thought she would lose Remus or end up being happy with Draco Malfoy of all people. But looking back, she knew it was meant to happen.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm going to kill you!" Hermione screamed as another contraction hit her. Draco's face went pale and Narcissa laughed.

"Don't worry dear. She won't really."

"You're never touching me aga-ARGH!" The healer told Hermione to push again.

"Come on Ms. Granger. He's almost out! Give me two more big pushes." Hermione took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could then leaned back on the pillows. Draco pushed her hair off her forehead and kissed her.

"You're doing great, love. Zachary is almost with us." He said softly. Hermione nodded and took another deep breath as she felt another contraction come. She pushed harder than before and felt her son slip out in to the world. Zachary let out a cry as Hermione collapsed on the pillows. Draco cut the cord and a Healer took Zachary away to run some tests. "You did it, 'Mione. Our son is here." Hermione smiled weakly. "Get some sleep, love. You look exhausted." She nodded and fell asleep quickly to Draco's singing.

Draco watched her fall sleep, amazed at the strength she had. A muggle song popped into his head and sung it softly to her. "_She's strong, pushes on, can't slow her down, She can take anything life dishes out, There was a time, Back before she was mine, When I thought I was tough_" He saw her smile in her sleep and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much, 'Mione."

"Would you like to hold your son, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up and nodded.

"Mum, can you go get Athena, Kiara, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy?" Draco asked. Narcissa nodded and left the room. Draco took his son and sat down. He pushed the blanket off his head and smiled at the unruly tuft of platinum blonde hair. He looked just like Draco. Athena came running up to him.

"I wanna see Daddy!" Draco smiled.

"Be careful princess. He's sleeping."

"Hi Zachary." She whispered. She gently kissed him on the cheek then climbed up in the chair next to him. It still unnerved him that she could speak so clearly. He hoped Kiara wouldn't be the same.

"He's so cute!" Ginny said. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Congradulations Draco," Pansy said, rubbing her stomach. She smiled up at Ron and Draco realized that they were actually really good together, huh, who'd have thought that? They sat around talking for a while, mostly about babies. Zachary started crying and Hermione woke up immediatly.

"He's hungry" She said. Draco handed him over to her and she pulled her gown down to feed him. Draco placed a blanket over him and his 'food source'. Ron turned red and everyone laughed at him.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Ginny asked. Hermione groaned.

"As soon as I lose all this weight!" Draco chuckled.

"You're beautiful when you're pregnant."

"Yes, but now I'm not pregnant. I'm just fat." She pouted and Draco kissed her. Athena climbed up next to her and snuggled into her side.

"You're not fat mummy. You just had a baby!" She placed a hand on Zacharys head and fell asleep quickly. Kiara got upset in Narcissas arms, she wanted attention too. Draco went over and took her from Narcissa and started tossing her in the air. She giggled like mad.

"You're a big sister now too Kiara." He said. He stopped tossing her and she snuggled into his chest.

Draco looked down the aisle as his beautiful soon-to-be wife came walking down escorted by Mr. Weasley. Athena was throwing flowers everywhere, thrilled to be the flower girl. Kiara was squirming in Narcissa's arms and Zachary was asleep in his pram next to her. Hermione reached Draco and stepped on to the platform.

"Dearly Beloved," Kingsley Shackelbolt began in his deep voice. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man, Draco Xavier Malfoy, and this woman, Hermione Ann Granger." Draco was hardly listening. He was too busy gazing at the beautiful woman before him. "Before we go on, does anyone here have an objection to these two being joined together in marriage?" When no one spoke he continued. "The Bride and Groom have chose to say their own wedding vows. Draco, you may begin." Draco cleared his throat.

"Hermione, no one can say that we've had a great past," Several people chuckled. "But there's nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is work on the here and now and I fully intend to do that. You've brought me such happiness. I never knew I could ever be this happy. And I'm truely thankful for you. For our children. And I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you just how thankful I am. I love you Hermione Ann Granger, soon-to-be Malfoy."

"Hermione?" Draco watched as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. He smiled softly and she began her vows.

"Draco," Her voice broke as she fought back tears. "I give up, I'm going to cry. This is one of the happiest days of my life. Our relationship has never been easy but I'm truely glad its come this far. We have a son together and you've taken in Athena and Kiara as your own. The 4 of you mean the world to me. And I don't know what I'd do with out you. You were there for me when I didn't even know I needed help and you helped me through alot. I love you Draco Xavier Malfoy."

"Do you, Draco Xavier Malfoy, take this woman, Hermione Ann Granger, to be your wife? Will you love, comfort, honor, and protect her? In good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Draco chocked out. He was determined not to cry in front of all these people.

"And do you, Hermione Ann Granger, take this man, Draco Xavier Malfoy, to be your husband? Will you love, comfort, honor, and protect him? In good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione was lost, tears were pouring down her face and she silently thanked Ginny for the waterproof make up. At least she wouldn't look like a clown.

"Will the best man and maid of honor please hand the rings to the bride and groom?" Hermione turned and took the ring from Ginny and Draco took the ring from Harry. "Draco, repeat after me. I, Draco Malfoy, give to you this ring."

"I, Draco Malfoy give to you this ring."

"As a sign of my never ending faithfulness and love."

"As a sign of my never ending faithfulness and love."

"Everything I am, I give to you."

"Everything I am, I give to you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"Place the ring on her finger." Draco slipped the ring on above her engagement ring and it glowed green. "Hermione, repeat after me. I, Hermione Granger, give to you this ring."

"I, Hermione Granger, give to you this ring."

"As a sign of my never ending faithfulness and love."

"As a sign of my never ending faithfulness and love."

"Everything I am, I give to you."

"Everything I am, I give to you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"And all that I have I share with you."

"By the power vested in me, by the Ministry of Magic, I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said to Draco. As their lips touched Draco lost it. Tears of joy slipped down his face. He held Hermione Ann Malfoy to him tightly. They seperated and hermione gazed at him in wonder. She reached up and wiped the tears from his face. They truned to face the guests as Kingsley said, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione went over to take Kiara and Draco picked up Zachary. Grabbing Athena's hands they walked down the aisle together, as the new Malfoy family.


	11. Chapter 10 Epilouge 15 Years Later

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 10 - Epilouge (15 Years Later)**

"Mum! Dad! Hurry! We're gonna miss the train!" Athena yelled.

"Shut up, 'Thena, We'll be fine." Zachary said, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Hermione walked in just in time to see Athena smack Zachary on the head.

"Athena Rose Malfoy! What have I told you about hitting your brother!" Zachary gave Athena the famous Malfoy smirk and sat down on the couch. Athena was getting ready for her last year at Hogwarts. She had been going to training classes with Nimue Bronson for 7 years. She had already made her choice to stay here, which her parents were glad of. She had gotten Head Girl this year. Kiara came into the room dragging her trunk behind her. It sometimes hurt Hermione to see how much she looked like Remus. Athena and Kiara knew Draco wasn't their real father, but he was the only one they'd ever known. Hermione told them about Remus often and they knew a lot about him from Uncles Harry and Ron as well. Kiara was starting her 5th year and was taking lessons with Natalia Bronson, Nimue's twin sister. Her and Athena were both in Gryffindor and she was a prefect. She was leaning more towards going to Avalon, at least for a while and both Hermione and Draco were dreading her graduation. Zachary was the spitting image of Draco and in his 4th year. He was in Slytherin, to the suprise of no one. He had his mother's love for books, but his father's attitude.

"Mum, I can't find my cloak!" She turned around to see her son, Devon, heaving his trunk in to the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. He was starting his second year in Gryffindor.

"It's in the back of your closet son." Draco strode into the room, followed by their youngest daughter, Melanie, who was almost in tears.

"Mel, what's wrong sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to leave, Mummy." Out of all their children Melanie was the one that needed the most reassurance.

"You'll be fine. You'll see. Sirius and Sean are starting this year too." Hermione said, refering to Harry and Ginny's youngest son. "You're going to love Hogwarts, sweetie. And you're father and I will send you letters so often that you'll get sick of us." Zachary laughed in agreement.

"Ok..." Melanie said uncertainly. "If you say so."

"Mum, come on. We have to go." Hermione stood up and sent everyone through the floo network. They had placed a bunch of large fireplaces on platform 9 3/4 to make it easier for families to get there. She arrived on the platform just after Draco. They found Harry and Ginny with their children James, Lily, Remus, Molly, Brian, Sean and Sirius. James looked just like Harry and was in Gryffindor, just like all his siblings, and in his last year. He was dating Athena, much to the displeasure of both of their fathers. Lily looked exactly like Ginny, as did Molly. Lily was in her 6th year. Remus somehow ended up with brown hair and he was in his 4th year. He and Zachary were best friends, to the suprise of, well, everyone. Molly was starting her 3rd year. Brian was staring his second year, he had his fathers hair and his mothers blue eyes. Sirius and Sean, the twins, were begining their first year. They reminded everyone of Fred and George. Sirius had black hair and blue eyes while Sean had red hair and green eyes.

They stood around and talked until Ron and Pansy showed up with their children. Their oldest, a girl named Nicole, had straight black hair and blue eyes. She was starting her 4th year with Zachary and Remus. She had the biggest crush on Zachary and their mother's were both secretly hoping they would get together someday. She was the only of their children in Slytherin. Their second, a boy named Fred, was the spitting image of Ron. He was starting his second year in Gryffindor. Their youngest, a boy named Tyler, had the same hair as Ron, only black, and blue eyes. He was starting his first year with Melaine and the twins.

As soon as they got there Athena, Kiara, Zachary, James, Lily, Remus and Nicole gave their parents quick goodbye and ran for the train. Devon, Molly, Brian, and Fred were a bit slower, trying to heav their trunks to the train. Melanie, Sirius, Sean and Tyler hung back to get reassurance from their parents. Eventually, the last call for boarding the train sounded and they grudgingly went to board.

"Well, I guess that's it." Hermione sighed. "All of our kids are off to Hogwarts." She held back her tears. She would cry later and Draco would comfort her, as he always did when the kids left for school.

"Yup." Ginny said, already crying. Pansy sniffed and nodded.

"Would you all like to come have dinner with us on friday?" Draco asked. They all agreed and slowly left the platform.

"Shhh, love. It's ok. They'll be back soon." As predicted Hermione started crying as soon as they got home.

"I know! But thi-this is th-the f-first year that a-a-all t-the kids are a-a-aw-away!" She cried. Draco lifted her face to his and smirked.

"Well, that just means I get you all to myself." He still kissed her with as much passion as he had 15 years ago and it never failed to make Hermione shiver.

Later that night, they were sitting on the couch watching the tellie. As Draco got up to get a drink the front door was blasted open to reveal two figures in black robes.

"Where's the money?" One asked. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind him. She slowly slid her wand out of her sleeve, as did he. These guys obviously didn't know who they were dealing with. Both Draco and Hermione were very well trianed in nonverbal spells.

_'Stupify!'_ Hermione thought thrusting her wand in the air. Just as quickly a sheild was thrown up. And so the fight ensued. Multicolored beams of light were flying through the air.

"I thought you said they were Muggles!" One black robes figure yelled to the other.

Hermione tripped over their living room rug and landed on her knees. She looked up just in time to see a green jet of light coming her way.

_'I love you Draco!'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She felt arms wrap around her and then a green light exploded around them.

Draco opened his eyes and looked down on a curly brown head of hair.

_'I'm alive?'_ He thought he quickly shook Hermione. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, full of life, and he sighed.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't... NO!" Draco had looked around, only to see Athena and Kiara laying in the middle of the living room. He crawled over to the them, tears already streaming down his face. He shook them both roughly. "ATHENA! KIARA!" Hermione was sitting across from him. She reached out with a shaking hand to check their pulses. She pulled her hand away quickly with a sob. Draco crawled over to her and gathered her up in his arms. Draco was staring at his daughters, unable to look away. They he looked closer...

They were... Flickering?

"What...?" Draco watched as his daughters flickered and the disapeared all together. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I think we can answer that." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Athena and Kiara standing by the fire place, very much alive. Hermione sprang out of Draco's arms and rushed to them. After almost suffocating them with her hug she pulled back.

"What the bloody hell happened!" She yelled. They both flinched. Mum never cussed.

"That wasn't really us." Athena started.

"We're not realy sure what it was."

"We'll have to ask Nimue and Natalia."

"All we know,"

"Is that we could feel that you guys were in danger,"

"We could see what was happening,"

"This chant thing came to both of our heads,"

"So we ran to Athena's Head Girl room,"

"We sat in my room on the floor, joined hands,"

"And said the chant together."

"All of a sudden, we were HERE,"

"And at Hogwarts,"

"At the same time,"

"We got here just in time to take the impact of the killing curses,"

"I'm not sure what happened, are you Kiara?" Kiara shook hear head.

"Nope. All I know is we kind of... absorbed the killing curse,"

"Then it redirected back to them." Athena finished, pointing to the 2 men in black robes. Athena and Kiara were closer than regular sisters. They were more like twins, despite the age difference. They said everything in perfect sinc, going back and forth exactly like Fred and George had done and like Sirius and Sean were starting to do.

Hermione and Draco looked at eachother and said, "It's an Avalon thing."


	12. Chapter 11 Interview With The Malfoy's

Alice Lupin: Ok so we're here with Draco and Hermione Malfoy and their children, Athena, Kiara, Zachary, Devon and Melanie. How are you guys today?

Hermione: We're doing quite well. Glad to have the children back for the summer.

Zachary: Speak for yourself.

Alice Lupin: Umm, ok. So thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I just have a fw questions for you guys. Some specific others not. So, Draco.

Draco: Hello

Alice Lupin: Tell me, what was the first think you thought when you saw Hermione in Madam Malkins?

Draco: What did I think? Nothing. My mind was completely dead. *Laughs*

Alice Lupin: Hermione? What were you thinking?

Hermione: Well obviously why he was being civil for once.

Alice Lupin: *Laughs* Very well. What does Harry Potter and Ron Weasley think of your family?

Hermione: They're happy for us. While I was away, Harry, Ron and Draco actually became quite good friends. And they still are. Harry and Ron adore our children and they're happy that we've finally found happiness *Draco nods*

Alice Lupin: Any more kids coming up?

Draco: *Laughs* I don't think so. We've got enough.

Hermione: *Frowns* So you wouln't want... I don't know... Twins? *Draco looks at Hermione* Umm, I'm pregnant, honey.

Athena: MUM! More siblings! *Kiara groans*Zachary smacks his dads knee*Devon shakes his head*

Melanie: YAY! Babies! *Laughs*

Alice Lupin: Ok, I guess that answers that question. At least you'll have enough room!

Draco: No kidding!

Alice Lupin: So kids, what's it like being in such a big family. *Everyone starts yelling* ONE AT A TIME PLEASE! Athena you first.

Athena: I suppose it's ok. It's like a big support group. But at the same time, little brothers are annoying. *Glares at Zachary and Devon*

Kiara: I love it! There's always something to do and someone to hang out with!

Zachary: It's fun trying out my new tricks on them.

Devon: *Runs a hand through his platinum blonde hair* It's alright I guess.

Melanie: *Brushes dirty blone hair out of her face* It's ok. They pick on me sometimes since I'm the youngest. But when other people pick on me Zachary beats them up! *Zachary turns red*

Alice Lupin: Ok *Laughs* Now some specific questions. Hermione, how did you finally get over Remus?

Hermione: I don't think I'll ever REALLY be over Remus. I mean, he gave me Athena and Kiara. *Smiles at her girls* I still miss him alot. And Draco's always there to help me when I get upset over it. I just keep reminding myself that Remus would have wanted me to be happy.

Athena: And he knows that she's happy and he's happy for her.

Alice Lupin: What?

Hermione and Draco: It's an Avalon thing.

Hermione: She can talk to her past ancestors, like Remus. Kiara can too.

Alice Lupin: What else can they do?

Hermione: They have control over elements. 2 each. Kiara has wind and water, Athena is fire and earth. They can do whats called projection. Which is what happened the day all the kids went to school. They can do wandless magic. And they can talk to eachother telepathically.

Alice Lupin: That must be pretty cool! *Athena and Kiara smile and nod excitedly* So Athena, have you decided if your going to Avalon or not?

Athena: No. I'm staying here with James. We're moving in together after we both have some money saved up.

Alice Lupin: Kiara? What about you?

Kiara: I think I'm going to check it out. Just for a bit, then decided where I want to stay.

Alice Lupin: So what years are the kids in now?

Draco: I'll tell you our kids, Harry and Ginny's kids, and Ron and Pansy's kids. Harry and Ginny have James, Lily, Remus, Molly, Brian, and the twins Sirius and Sean. Ron and Pansy have Nicole, Fred and Tyler. Athena just graduated last year with James. Lily is a 7th year now, got Head Girl. Kiara is a 6th year. Remus, Zachary, and Nicole are 5th years. Molly is in her 4th year. Devon, Brian and Fred are 3rd years. Melanie, Sirius, Sean and Tyler are 2nd years.

Alice Lupin: Are you guys working now?

Draco: I'm back as an Auror with Harry and Ron. And Hermione has a few shifts at St. Mungo's. Not that we really need the money... My mother died a few years ago and left everything to us.

Alice Lupin: Oh. I'm sorry how did she die?

Hermione: In her sleep. She was getting worn out.

Alice Lupin: What do you do with the kids during the summer when you both work?

Draco: We both take the summers off to spend time with them. We usually go on a vacation or soething of the sort. Last year we went to the Caribbean Islands. This year we're going my family's other estate in Italy.

Akice Lupin: Sounds fun! Well that's it for now. It was great talking to you all. Draco, Hermione thank you fer telling me your story.

Hermione: Any time!

Alice Lupin: Good bye now.


	13. Banner

_Authors Note: I've made a banner for this story. Unfortunately, doesn't have a place for banners._

_So… the banner for this story can be found by going to photobucket and searching for Alice_Lupin1._

_Let me know what you think of it!_

_AliceLupin_


End file.
